Come Little Children
by NightFury999
Summary: It is the week of the Blood Moon and everything seems normal. But, when children start vanishing in the middle of the night the villagers start to panic. And when Hiccup vanishes too, Stoick gets pushed over the edge. Can Stoick, Gobber, Toothless and the other Riders find the missing children or will they be to late? SET BEFORE HTTYD 2
1. The Blood Moon

**Hi! I listened to this song and this idea just came to me**

**Okay, enjoy!**

* * *

The teens sat at their table in the Great Hall, eating their dinner.

"Did you hear? It's gonna be a Blood Moon tonight!" Fishlegs exclaimed

"A Blood Moon?" Astrid asked, curious

"Is it when the sun turns into darkness and the moon into blood?" Tuffnut exclaimed

"Uh... no?" Hiccup said

"It only happens for a week every one hundred years! It's when the moon turn's a shade of red" Fishlegs explained in awe

"And it is also the week when children vanish in the night" said a voice from behind them

The teens jumped and turned to find Gobber

"Legend has it that every night on the Blood Moon a voice sings a song, hypnotizing children and causing them to follow the unknown owner of the voice to it's cave were it chains them and slowly and painfully eats them one by one" Gobber said, his voice slow and quiet "Not one has come back alive..."

The teens stared at him, their eyes widening at the thought

"Gobber, stop trying to scare them" came Stoick's thick sottish accent

"Alright, alright, I'll stop" Gobber said, giving a chuckle

"I wasn't scared" Snotlout scoffed

"Sure you weren't" Astrid said, rolling her eyes

The two adults chuckled at them

"Come on, Hiccup. We should be heading home" Stoick said, gesturing for Hiccup to follow him

"Bye, guys" Hiccup said, getting up and following Stoick, Toothless right behind him

"See ya tomorrow" Astrid said, getting up too

"Ya, I do need my beauty sleep. _This _doesn't just happen" Snotlout said, gesturing to his face.

The others rolled their eyes and headed home.

_Time Skip To: Hiccup's Room, 11: 48_

Hiccup looked out his window, at the blood red moon

"Amazing isn't it, bud" he said, looking over his shoulder at Toothless who was laying on his stone slab

Toothless cooed in agreement

Hiccup smiled at him, before taking one last look at the Blood Moon and then getting back into bed.

_Time Skip To: Berk Village, 12:00  
_

In the dark of the night, something landed in the village square, unnoticed.

It stretched it's dark, ruff skin, it's owl like eyes gleaming in the darkness

It reared it's dark head up and let out a soft screech

The thing spread it's dark dragon like wings and took off, flying over the village.

It began to sing a song only the young can hear

_Come little Children  
_

_I'll take thee away_

_Into a Land of Enchantment_

In his bed, Gustav woke and looked out his window at the Blood Moon.

His eyes glassed over.

_Come little Children_

_The time's come to play_

_Here in my Garden of Magic  
_

A three year old girl, named Freya, woke up and looked out her window, her thumb still in her mouth.

Her eyes glassed over.

_Follow sweet Children_

_I'll show thee the way_

_Through all the Pain andThe Sorrows  
_

_...  
_

Silence...

And the village slept on, unaware of the two now missing children...

* * *

**Should I continue? Sorry for the shortness, by the way. Other chapters will be longer  
**

**R&R! (I've just found out what the means)**

**NightFury999 out!  
**


	2. The Night Stalker

**Sorry for the late update, and thanks for all the great reviews!**

**Guest: Here's your update! But, sorry for the lateness **

**Lala: Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Thanks for loving my story!**

**Jesusfreak: The story shall finally continue!**

**Guest: It ****_might _****be a dragon, you'll have to wait to see and I looked up the lyrics for the song, at the ****_ending _****it's 'In My Garden of Shadows'**

**Delta99er5: Ya, I do have a creepy imagination and I like it! This is my first horror fic, so I'm putting it to the test!**

**BerkDragonRider: And it's only the first chapter! Hope ya like my first horror fic!**

**Magnusthered1999: Thank you!**

**Lambtastic: And the story continues! Thanks for the review!**

**NTYTekHTTYDFan: Yes. Yes it is**

**RazzlePazzleDooDot: Thanks!**

**Mischievous48517: Ya, Hiccup is still a child. At heart and personality**

**lilydipper: Thanks for the review!**

**anime-rocks-08: Here is your update!**

**Roxy Emeralds: I don't know. I just didn't**

**SmeegleofWoods: Thanks :)**

**almp15: And here it is!**

**Taranodongirl1: I shall continue!**

**Midnight0612: Thanks, Midnight**

**tannerleah97: Thank you!**

**RaiderDragonWolfGuardian: No, not really**

**wolfling207: Continue it is!**

**Make war not love. war is fun: Singing along with the beast?... cool :)**

**dragonlover17: Thank you sooo much!**

**unpredictable cupcake: I'll try to make the chapters long, as well as the story**

**ShadowDragon1317: Thanks!**

**slowpoke09: It might not be a dragon, but I might be. You'll have to read to find out**

**maximumride1444: Well, I'm not entirely sure yet. Astrid might be taken, too but still thinking on it**

**LunaSnow94: Thank you!**

**And let the story begin!**

* * *

Hiccup and the other teens walked into the Great Hall, only to find it full of villagers, shouting and yelling at the top of their lungs at their chief

One women was crying saying "My baby! My baby!" through sobs, as her husband tried to comfort her

"Calm down!" Stoick shouted, silencing the hall "We'll find the missing children as soon as we can! Me, Gobber, Mulch and Bucket will search the east and south side of the island. I need volunteers to search the north and west side"

Hiccup pushed his way though the crowed, the other riders behind him

"We'll go" he said

Stoick seemed to hesitate for a moment. He looked at Gobber, who shrugged.

"Alright. Be back by sundown" he said "The rest of you return to your daily retinues! We still have a village to keep!"

As the villagers exited the Great Hall, Hiccup walked up to his father, who sat down on his throne with a sigh

"What's happened?" he asked

"Two children, Gustav and three year old Freya, went missing last night" Stoick explained

"What?" Astrid said, shocked

"I need you kids to stick to your dragons, we don't know what we're dealing with. I want you _all _back by sundown. On the dot. Understand?" Stoick asked

They nodded

"Good. Now go. And... be careful" Stoick said

Hiccup gave one last nod, before following the other teens out and hopping onto Toothless and taking to the skies

_10 minutes later_

"Alright! Ruff, Tuff and 'lout, you guys search the west side! Me, Astrid and 'legs will search the north side!" Hiccup ordered over the howling wind

"Aw what?! Your leaving me with the _twins_?!" Snotlout complained

"Yes, Snotlout. I'm leaving you with the twins" Hiccup said, rolling his eyes

"So unfair!" Snotlout huffed, crossing his arms over his chest

"Life is unfair! Get over it!" Astrid said

"When you get to the west side, I want Snotlout to search the beach and the twins to search the woods!" Hiccup said "Astrid, when we get to the north side, you search the beach and Fishlegs you get the woods. I'll search the skies and then search them on the west side!"

With that, they split up.

_With Fishlegs and Meatlug_

"Come on, girl. There has to be _something _here" Fishlegs said

He and Meatlug were in the middle of the Northern Forest, walking so they wouldn't miss anything

When he didn't find anything, Fishlegs continued to walk into the woods, not noticing the small, hidden cave in the side of the cliff

_With Snotlout and Hookfang  
_

"Ug! There's nothing here!" Snotlout shouted, throwing his arms up in the air

That's when he tripped on something, causing a mouth full of sand

Snotlout got up on his hands and knees spitting out sand

He angrily turned to see what he tripped on, only to find a razor sharp yellow tooth.

"What in the name of Thor?" Snotlout said, picking up the tooth

_With__ Hiccup and Toothless  
_

Hiccup and Toothless soared in the skies

It was sunset. Their curfew.

Hiccup sighed "Nothing. Maybe the other Riders or Dad and the other adults found them"

The Rider and Dragon turned around and flew back to the village.

_Time skip to: The Great Hall, Just Past Sundown  
_

"Did you find anything?" Stoick asked, as the teens entered the Great Hall

"Nothing. All I found was this really cool tooth" Snotlout said, holding up the yellow tooth

"Let me see that" Fishlegs said, taking the tooth out of Snotlout's hand, earning his a yell of protest

Fishlegs looked the tooth over, examining it

"Where did you get this?" he asked

"Found it on the Western Beach" Snotlout explained "And it's _mine_"

"Snotlout, this could be a clue to were the Gustav and Freya are. How could you not tell us!?" Astrid said

"It's... strange" Fishlegs said

"What is?" Tuffnut asked, seeming uninterested in the subject

"This tooth. It's dragon-like, but at the same time, not" Fishlegs said

"How's that possible?" Astrid asked

"I'm not sure" Fishlegs said

"We'll continue the search in the morning. Right now, let's get home and rest. I'll have some troupes guard the village" Stoick said

They nodded and went home

_Time Skip To: Berk Village, 12:00_

The same beast from last night, silently landed on top of a house, unnoticed by the Vikings that were told to guard the village

It crawled over to the tip of the house like a spider, and perched on top the dragon head

It smiled, showing razor sharp teeth that looked red in the Blood Moon's light. It raised it's head and did the same soft howl, causing the Vikings to turn around to were it was perched, to find... nothing.

In the sky, the thing began it's song and just like last time, no adult could hear it.

_Come Little Children_

_I'll take thee away_

_Into a land of Enchantment_

That's when it spotted the house at the top of the hill, and inside it could sense a child.

But, not just any child. It was a rare blood.

It grinned, it's yellow razor sharp teeth glinting in the blood red light of the Blood Moon.

It began to direct it's song towards the child inside the house, it was older so the thing would have to use the full song to be able to get the rare blood into it's cave.

_Come Little Children_

_The time's come to play  
_

_Here in my garden of magic_

In his bed, Hiccup stirred slightly, causing Toothless to open his eyes and look at his rider

That when he heard it.

_Follow sweet children_

_I'll show thee the way_

_Through all the Pain and_

_The Sorrows_

Toothless's eyes widened.

It can't be.

_Weep not poor children_

_It must be this way_

_To weary of life_

_And deceptions_

That's when Hiccup woke up and looked at the Blood Moon.

To Toothless's utter horror, Hiccup's eyes glassed over.

_Rest now my children_

_For soon we'll away_

_Into the calm and_

_The quiet_

Hiccup got out of bed and walked over to the stairs, zombie-like

Toothless jumped out of bed and bite down on the back of Hiccup's fur vest, causing Hiccup to thrash around, trying to escape the dragons grasp

_Come Little Children_

_I'll take thee away_

_Into a land of Enchantment_

Hiccup wiggled out of his fur vest and was able to get down stairs

Toothless bounded after him and stood in front of his rider, trying to keep him from walking out the door, making his tail knock over a nearby pot and waking Stoick.

"What the- ?!" Stoick said, grabbing his axe

He spotted Hiccup

"Hiccup? What are you doing- ?!" that's when he realized that Hiccup eye's were glassed over and he was walking like a zombie, as if he was possessed.

Hiccup got passed Toothless and got out the door

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled, Toothless roaring at the same time

They ran out the house as the thing sang the last verse

_Come Little Children_

_The time's come to play_

_Here in my garden of-_

But, before it could finish Toothless spotted it and shot a plasma blast at it, cutting it off and causing it to shriek in pain and fly off

Hiccup fell to his knee's with a groan, holding his head with his hand as his eyes came back to normal

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled, running over to him and taking him in his arms "Are you alright, son?"

"Uh... I think so" Hiccup said, rubbing his head

That's when a crowed began to form

"Hiccup! What happened?" Astrid asked, spotting the father and son on the ground

"There was something flying around the village. It seemed to... posses him" Stoick explained, helping Hiccup to his feet

"It sang" Hiccup said

"What?" Fishlegs asked

"It sang a song. I can't remember the lyrics all I know is that it sang a song. I must sing it and posses children" Hiccup explained

"So, that _thing _took my daughter!?" Freya's father said, outraged

"We have to get them back!" some one else said "Before their killed!"

"We'll get them back! Don't worry!" Stoick said, letting go of Hiccup with one hand

"Ya and I have an idea" Hiccup said

_Time Skip To: Hiccup's House, 3:00 in the afternoon_

"No! No! No!" Stoick protested

Hiccup, the other riders, Stoick and Gobber, where in Hiccup's living room

"But, dad if we don't we might never find Gustav and Freya!" Hiccup tried to reason

"And I'm not adding you to the list" Stoick said "We'll find another way"

"And if there is no other way?" Hiccup asked, his brow frowned in determination

"Hiccup, you should listen to your father. This isn't a good idea" Astrid said

"See. Even _Astrid _agrees with me" Stoick said

"If you use me as bait, this 'Night Stalker' will come and you can finish it off! It's the only way!" Hiccup said

Gobber had told them some more of the story, revealing that the beast is called a Night Stalker.

Stoick and Gobber shared a look

Even if they do say no, Hiccup will just go do it anyway.

Stoick sighed "Fine. But, _just _this once. If we fail, then we're _not _doing it again. Alright?"

Hiccup nodded

"Good" Stoick sighed

_'I'm gonna regret this'_

_Time Skip To: Town Square, 12:00_

Hiccup sat, crossed legged, in the middle of the town square, Stoick, Gobber, the Riders and their Dragons were a little ways away.

Stoick sighed

They've been here for hours!

He was about to get up and declare that the Night Stalker wasn't coming and that they should just go home when a soft screeched reached his ears

The Dragons and Vikings stiffened

"Do you hear that?" Fishlegs asked

"Hear what?" Gobber asked

"It's..."

"Singing" Astrid finished Fishlegs's sentience, her eyes widening

_Come Little Children_

_I'll take thee away_

_Into a land of Enchantment_

Hiccup got to his feet, his eyes searching the pitch black sky and they landed on the Blood Moon.

His eyes glassed over

"It's the moon! Don't look at the moon!" Stoick said

The teens covered their ears and closed their eyes, not wanting to become possessed

"Hiccup!" Stoick shouted

Hiccup was standing in place, as a black figure hovered in front of him, concealed by the darkness

The Night Stalker

It turned to Stoick, hearing his shout, and revealing green owl-like eyes.

It hissed at them

_Come Little Children_

_The times come to play_

_Here in my garden of magic_

Stoick, Gobber and the dragons began to run towards them, the teens still struggling to not become possessed

But, the Night Stalker flew towards them, as fast as the wind, and spit some sort of black goo on their feet which instantly hardened, preventing them from reaching Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Stoick shouted, trying desperately to free himself from the black goo

_Follow sweet children_

_I'll show thee the way_

_Through all the Pain_

_And the Sorrows_

The Night Stalker only seemed interested in Hiccup, it's owl-like eyes looking at him hungrily, as it lead him into the woods

"HICCUP! NO!" Stoick shouted, followed by a roar from Toothless, who tried to shot a plasma blast at the Night Stalker, but it dodged

_Weep not poor children_

_It must be this way_

_To weary of life and deceptions_

The other teens were on their knee's, trying desperately to block out the song

Astrid's eyes glassed over

_Rest now my children_

_For soon we'll away_

_Into the calm and the quiet_

Astrid walked past Gobber, but he quickly grabbed her, causing her to start to scream and thrash around

_Come Little children_

_I'll take thee away_

_Into a land of Enchantment_

The twins walked past the struggling Vikings and Dragons, but Barf and Belch grabbed them by their vest's, causing them to scream and thrash around, soon followed by Snotlout and Fishlegs, who were held back by their dragons

_Come Little Children_

_The time's come to play  
_

But the odd thing was, the grown-ups heard the last part

_Here in my Garden of Shadows..._

Silence...

They failed

Hiccup was gone

The Night Stalker was still out there

And they only had Four Days left

* * *

**That's it! And the other teens are still there, by the way.  
**

**They only have four days left, because when the Week of the Blood Moon ends, the Night Stalker vanishes as well as the one's it stole.  
**

**Hope ya liked! 2, 470 words!  
**

**Also, I haven't been on fanfiction a lot because my cousins and aunt are here for a couple weeks and I'm going to Rome tomorrow (Forced. I hate Rome. To hot) so... ya**

**NightFury999 out!**


	3. The Hidden Cave

**So sorry for the late update, ****_again._**

**And someone (can't remember who) has been begging me to update a Toothless Tale**

**Don't worry, I'll get to that soon.**

**So, anyway, to chapter three!**

* * *

Stoick was pacing in his living room, his face twisted into a scowl of anger and fear, his hands clasped together behind his back.

"I _knew _this wasn't a good idea!" he said

Gobber, Fishlegs and Astrid sat at the table, the twins sat on the floor and Snotlout had his arms crossed, leaning against the wall.

And Toothless was lying on the floor at the end of the table, deep in thought of worry and what ifs, like Stoick.

"If I hadn't had let him go through with it, this would have never happened!" Stoick exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Stoick, even if you didn't let him go through with it, he would have done it anyway! And there's no point in thinking of what ifs, we have to get out there are save him! Along with those other two kids!" Gobber said

This caused Stoick to stop pacing, and for everyone to look at him.

"But, first... we need to find out _where _they are" Stoick said

"Oh ya, I forgot about that" Gobber said, rubbing his forehead.

"I remember" Fishlegs said suddenly

"Remember what?" Astrid asked

"I remember what the Night Stalker was singing" he explained "Maybe it has some sort of clue to where it's hiding"

"Well, spit it out Fishlegs" Stoick said

"I can't remember the whole thing, but I remember this:

Into the Calm and the Quiet

and

Garden of Shadows"

A moment passed

"It's... strange. I heard that last part, too" Gobber said

"Me too" Stoick agreed

"Into the Calm and the Quiet... it must be somewhere that we can't hear anything from the outside" Astrid said

"Ya... but, where?" Fishlegs asked

No one answered

_Meanwhile, with Hiccup_

His head pounded against his skull, as if it was going to burst out of his forehead.

Hiccup groaned at the pain, as he opened his eyes.

On the cave walls, where black crystals, sending out a faint glow.

Other than that, it was pitch black.

Hiccup took in his surroundings.

The last thing he remembered was looking at the Blood Moon, than everything went blank.

And... that song.

That was all he could remember, his head hurt to much to dig any deeper.

He realized with a start that he was about 2 feet off the ground, sticking to the wall by some sort of black goo.

He tried to struggle his way out, but it was no use.

"H-Hiccup?" came a small, scarred voice.

Hiccup immediately stopped.

Looking to his right, he saw a three year old girl with short red hair and brown eyes, trapped in black goo, just like him.

He had no idea how he hadn't noticed them.

"Freya?" he guessed.

"Hiccup!" Gustav exclaimed, who was on Freya's other side, just like them, trapped in black goo.

"Did it get you, too?" he asked

"Um, apparently" Hiccup said

"Have any of you seen this thing?" he asked

Gustav shook his head.

"No. It never leaves the shadows. And when it does, the crystals go out"

"Never leaves the shadows... it must be allergic to light or something!" Hiccup exclaimed

"Hiccup, can you get us out of here?" Freya asked

Her eyes were blood shot, and her voice was small. She's probably been crying and screaming a lot.

"Ya, don't worry. I'll get us all out. I just need to come up with a plan" Hiccup said

Suddenly, the crystals went out. In-casing them in darkness.

Freya's breath quickened.

"It's- It's coming back!" she cried

The sound of scattering, sharp claws clinking against the cave walls and the sound of a hungry Night Stalker met their ears.

The only thing they could see, was it's owl like eyes.

Hiccups breath quickened, as the Night Stalker climbed up the wall and onto his chest, completely ignoring the cries of the other two.

It opened its mouth, showing a tongue split into two, each having a forked end.

One of it's sharp yellow teeth were missing, Hiccup noticed.

Down from the bowls of it's throat, came a long, pink tentacle, the end looking like a pink flower with a hole in the middle, surrounded by sharp, tiny little teeth.

The tentacle found its way to Hiccup's exposed neck, and the 'peddles' closed around it.

The tentacle went slightly red, as the Night Stalker drank the paling Hiccups blood.

Finally, it stopped and left.

The crystals began to glow again.

"Hiccup? Are you okay?" Gustav asked

Hiccup was taking in deep breaths, trying to stop his head from spinning.

"Hiccup?" Freya said, tears still running down her cheeks.

"I'm... I'm fine" Hiccup said

But, he wasn't fine.

He was no where near fine.

And they all knew, it was only going to get worse.

_With the Teens and Adults, Woods, Time: 3:00 in the afternoon_

Toothless was sniffing around, following his riders sent

They came to a cliff

Toothless sniffed a certain part of the cliff face, and began clawing at it

"Aw, great. His nose must be broken or something" Tuffnut complained

"Weird. Hiccup's trail must end here" Fishlegs said, examining the cliff face "And their's no sign of a land slide"

"But, that's impossible" Stoick said

"Unless... the cave vanished!" Tuffnut exclaimed

They just stared at him

"... wait... he's right!" Astrid exclaimed

"He is?" Fishlegs asked

"The Night Stalker only comes out at midnight, on the night of the Blood Moon. So, what if it's cave _appears _on the night of the Blood Moon?" Astrid asked

"Ya sure about this, lass?" Gobber asked

"It would explain how we wouldn't be able to hear anyone screaming" Fishlegs said

"Exactly. We should head back to the Village and wait for midnight. Then we'll go into the cave while the Night Stalkers out, get the kids and BOOM! Problem solved" Astrid said

"What if the Night Stalker takes someone while we're gone?" Fishlegs asked

"We'll round everyone up in the Great Hall. Let's get back to the Village" Stoick said

With that they headed back

_Berk Village, Midnight_

The Blood Moon casted a loaming red glow over the village of Berk, leaving everything in a deathly silence.

Not even the crickets dared made a sound, as the dark figure of the Night Stalker flew over the waiting Village.

It's owl eyes pierced through the red glow of the Blood Moon, and it searched for more prey

It's senses led it to the Great Hall.

Sitting on top the Hall, it raised it's head to the Blood Moon and let out it's soft screech.

Inside the Great Hall, the screech echoed against the walls.

Panic arose, mothers grabbed their children, fathers grabbed their weapons, and the doors were barricaded shut.

As always the Night Stalker took off, and began it's song.

_Meanwhile, in the Forests of Berk_

The Teens, Dragons, Gobber and Stoick, sneaked into the cave, that had mysteriously appeared in the side of the cliff.

As soon as they entered, they were met by a creepy silence.

Holding their torch's high, they began to descend deeper into the cave

Unaware of the horrors that are yet to come...


End file.
